1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plant for producing asphalt products and, particularly, without limitation, to such a plant comprising a rotary drum dryer/mixer for producing hot mix asphalt and a baghouse for removing airborne contaminants from a hot gas stream discharged from the rotary drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Asphalt plants for producing hot mix asphalt products are notorious for generating greater or lesser amounts of environmental pollution, including thermal, noise, odor and esthetic pollution. Although significant improvements have been realized in attempts to reduce and contain such pollution below certain allowable minimums, sufficient residual pollution remains whereby asphalt plants are generally perceived to constitute undesirable nuisances in the community, particularly near residential developments.
As indicated, part of the problem with asphalt plants is esthetic pollution. The visual impact provided by a big, ugly plant having various components spread out horizontally from each other and interconnected by various conveyors and ductwork is anything but attractive. In addition, the interconnecting conveyors and ductwork enhances the opportunities for undesirable odors, etc., to be released to the surrounding environment even though such leakages may be sufficiently diluted to remain below allowable minimums.
What is needed is a system for producing hot mix asphalt wherein the various components can be arranged relative to each other such that the interconnecting conveyors and ductwork can be minimized to thereby reduce or eliminate opportunities for leakage of various pollutants, and such that the system can be compactly configured and enclosed to thereby provide a more esthetic and pleasing appearance to the surrounding community.